The battle's almost won
by hectic-angel-on-your-shoulder
Summary: Marco knows he needs to move on. but can he? and who can help him? slash
1. I want to be over it

A/N: hey people this is my first _Degrassi_ fan fic. (though i'm writing one for _passions) _So give me your opinions so i can mold this creation... so um yeah..bubblegum?

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi or the song in this fic. it's called _The Sun_ and it's by maroon 5. the only thing i own is the creative license to give you all the thoughts in my head

_After school_

_Walking home_

_Fresh dirt under my fingernails_

_And I can smell hot asphalt_

_Cars screech to a halt to let me pass_

Marco del Rossi walked very slowly into the hallways of Degrassi Community School unsure of what he should be feeling. He past his old locker, the one he had when he first met **HIM**.

_And I cannot remember_

_What life was like through photographs_

_Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

"This should be getting easier" He told himself. Paige came up behind him and hugged him.

"It will " she said in a way only Paige could. Marco let out a half-hearted laugh and gave her a smile. "Come on Simpson's test isn't gonna wait forever"

Marco laughed "I should be able to automatically be able to pass due to heart break"

Paige gave him a look "If that was the case I would be up for Valedictorian right now" With that the two entered their MI classroom.

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

As the day went on Marco found himself feeling better than he thought he should have. Things were falling into place for him. He realized that he couldn't be broken forever and resolved not to do so.

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I have_

_Gone through_

_And mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

He was surprised though at the fact that Paige had been his support though this. When he was with her it was almost as if nothing had changed. "Paige I don't know I would do without you right now. Even though that in itself is kind of ironic"

Paige smiled.

_She said the battles almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

Manny Santos even stopped to make a point of saying hi to him. As he looked at her though, there was no pity in her eyes. There was just understanding. It made him miss their friendship. Maybe . . .

"Marco, leave the tramp and let's go"

He turned around just in time to see her face fall before she covered it up. " I'll see you around" she mumbled before heading in the other direction.

Marco caught up with Paige. "Think you'll ever forgive her?"

"Not likely."

_Moving on down my street_

_I see people I won't ever meet_

_Think of him, take a breath_

_Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

When Marco got home in the evening, he made a point of not heading to his room. He hadn't done the proper Dylan-cleansing that was required. His mom didn't say anything and Marco thought that he would have made through the day without breaking down.

"Marco, I need Rose's number can you get it for me?" His mother said breaking into his thoughts.

As he walked down the hall, he felt each step getting heavier and heavier. "I'll just run in my room grab the phonebook and get out of there...no worries" He said over and over until it became a mantra in his head. When he went to his room he was dismayed that the book wasn't on his desk like he had thought. Holding his breath he flipped on the light. Tears instantly filled his eyes as he saw all the reminders of the once love of his life.

_The rhythm of his conversation_

_The perfection of his creation_

_The sex he slipped into my coffee_

_The way he felt when he first saw me_

_Hate to love and love to hate him_

_Like a broken record player_

_Back and forth and here and gone_

_And on and on and on and on_

"Macro ?" His mother's voice rang though his head Marco retrived the book quickly and headed downstairs. "Ma, can I use the phone for a mintue before you get a chance to?"

"Sure"

Marco ran to the phone and dialed quickly. He needed to do this before common sense could talk him out of it

"Hello ?" the phone was answered on the first ring

" Yeah, hi"

"Marco ?" the voice asked confused

"Yeah "

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me"

"Yeah well can you come over?"

Seconds ticked by slowly as Marco waited for his answer

"Yeah I'll be there in ten_" _ _Click_

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I have_

_Gone through_

_And mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battles almost won_

_And we're only several miles..._

_She said the battles almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

The doorbell rang and Marco answered to let Manny in before collapsing in her arms in sobs.


	2. Different

(A/N: hey all I'm back any I'd like to thank:

1. My alienangel- the one who turned me into a fan fic junkie with her great stories- thanks for your never-ending support

2. Tiffany Krystal-the girl who was"anxiously awaiting your(mine!) continuation" (I just love that statement..it makes me all giddy.) -here you go.)

As for the disclaimer: y'all know the drill by now- I don't own the show(I know it's sad)

Chapter 2

Manny looked at Marco in her arms still uncertain as to why she was here. When Marco called her, she didn't know what to expect but she felt the desperate urge to be there for him. The second she hung up the phone she had cancelled the plans she previously had and went to Marco's. Marco slowly disentangled himself from her.

"Thanks" he said shyly.

"No problem" Manny shrugged. "But do you want to explain the call from nowhere"

" I don't know... I miss this Manny, our friendship."

This time Manny laughed. She contemplated informing him on how she hated the way their friendship was. Marco never acknowledged her publicly as friends, though to be fair, neither did she. Instead they hung out in cafes and clubs that they knew none of their friends would go to and talked on the phone at inhumane times of the night _But this isn't what he needs._ "I do too."

"So.. upstairs"

"Where else?" she asked with mock seriousness.

As they got closer to Marco's room, Manny noticed he reluctance to continue on. Without a second thought Manny stopped Marco from moving. "Stay right here" with that she stepped with a determined march into Marco's room. Confused Marco followed her only to see her ripping out every reminder of Dylan down.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?" Marco stuttered

"It's like ripping off a band-aid, you just need to get it over with." Manny said with certainty

Marco stood there memorized as she zoomed around his room doing what he couldn't bring himself to do. After a couple of minutes Manny stood next to a pile on the floor smiling sheepishly. Marco looked at the pile.

"Yeah, remind me to come to you with all of my band-aids"

"That's what I'm here for." The two laughed and Marco walked into his room.

They spent the next two hours just talking and ended with the kiss with Craig. This little tidbit had Manny rolling on the floor laughing.

"I know we have the same taste in guys but isn't this taking things a little far?"

"Shut up Manny. You know it wasn't like that."

Manny looked at Marco and he looked back. They both thought the same thing _ It's weird how right this feels_

Marco broke the silence "Manny, I miss our friendship" he stated for the second time that night.

Manny sighed. Why did he have to mess this up? She almost forgot about their history. "We can't." she answered simply

"Why not?"

"Because in a month we're going to end up in the same place we were in a month ago. You're going to have to choose between me and Paige and..."

"What?"

Manny looked at him heartbroken. "I don't think I can take that." With that she gathered herself off of his bed and out the bedroom door.

"Manny wait"

"No Marco, just get back to your world. I'm not a part of it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You know you are a great guy. The most honest, down-to-earth, nicest person that I know. You're a little short, but that just adds to the cuteness. That I would find you to be. If you were a girl or I was not a guy... not gay. Just tell me this is helping."_

Craig replayed those lines in his mind as well as the event that happened after it. Marco kissing him. Marco's lips on him. The whole thing felt ...different. _But different isn't always bad. _He reminded himself. _But that might mean . . . I don't even wanna think what that means_.

The door bell rang and Craig went downstairs to let Ashley in.

_This feels right _he said after kissing her.

The two went to the garage to hang out like they normally did. And make out like they normally did.

But as hard as he tried Ashley's kisses continued to pale in comparison to... what was different.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N yes, yes I'm a drama whore. But honestly what do you guys think because secretly I'm also a feedback whore as well. shh! don't tell drama)


	3. Cut the sexual tension

A/N thanks for all your support- next chap I promise to go in to each one.

Disclaimer: it's the me old story.. I own nothing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Marco walked in feeling more hopeless than ever. He'd debated all night what he should do. After losing hours of sleep he finally decided that he needed Manny in his life. Besides, he reasoned with himself, aside from Craig and Dylan, Manny is the only one who knows about the kiss. And he needed to talk to someone about it. Because to be honest, that kiss had him mixed up. He'd felt things in that kiss for Craig but he wasn't sure if it was for Craig or rebound from Dylan.

"He wants you to know he still loves you" a voice behind him said, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't have to turn around to see the hopefulness on Paige's face. But he did anyway.

"I know but he loves his freedom more." Marco said bitterly.

"Maybe-"

"No, Paige it's over. Finally" he said with certainty. out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Manny turning the corner down the hall. " Paige I got to go. can we finish this at lunch?" but he didn't listen for an answer he just ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for comforting me last night El."

"Any time Sanny" ( A/N: What can I say Ellie's not your typical girl. oh it's combo oh her nickname, Manny, with her last name Santos.)

Manny laughed. Ellie was the only person who called her that and only person she would ever let call her that. Manny saw a stray hair poking out and immediately reached out and tucked it behind Ellie's ear. "Yeah well you know the favor can be returned anytime right?

"It better" Ellie pouted.

_She looks so cute_ Manny thought. _Wait where did that come from?_ " But yeah, the bell is about to ring and I have to get back to 'the world of Emma' and all so..."

"well before you do you may want to look over there."

Manny did. Marco was running towards them. At first she was surprised but then realized that she was standing with Ellie. Which made it ok for him to talk with her. "Hey Ellie."

"Del Rossi" Ellie smiled. she pretended to look at her watch. "Oh well, look at the time, I don't want to be late to class." with that she ran off in the other direction with remarkable speed. Marco noticed the look in Manny's eyes she watched ellie run off and he gave her a knowing smile. But it slid away when she turned to look at him.

Marco spoke first. "After school..the usual"

"Why ?"

"Because we need to talk and because..." Marco dropped his voice "I think I like Craig."

"I'm there." Manny said without hesitation and the two parted without realizing they were being watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime rolled around and the students piled into the cafeteria. Marco pulled Craig aside. "Can we talk?"

"Sure but let's do it off campus. I'm craving Taco Bell."

As they walked, Marco noticed little things about Craig. The way his hair moved in the wind, a birthmark on his hand. "Craig about that night-"

"No problem man... you were upset and wanted to get back at Dylan" Craig interrupted as they got their food "Park ?" Marco nodded.

after a while Marco continued "well he whole make him jealous didn't work."

"What why?"

" I guess that Dylan didn't find you sexy enough to be jealous"

"Yet you found me sexy enough to kiss?"

Marco paused unsure how to answer the question. "Yeah I did" he confirmed shyly. He looked at Craig confused at the look he was receiving from him. After what seemed an internal debate Craig stepped forward and slowly leans in...

----------

"You kissed again!" Manny squeals.

"Yeah"

"Are you guys a couple?" she asked. "If you get married I'm so calling maid of honor."

"Married! We just kissed. I just broke up with Dylan and he's still with Ash." Marco rambled

"Ok one: I was just joking. Two yes you just broke up with Dylan and you need to move on and three, Craig being with Ashley means nothing. I'm living proof of that fact."

"Well ok.. what do I do?"

"Don't pretend it never happened because I know you and that's exactly what you'd do. Besides if you did, you and Craig would et to a point where you could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Manny explained wisely.

Marco sat back and took in their surroundings. He loved the plush blue chairs as it matched walls. _LANI'S HAVEN_ was lit up against the wall and it just helped give the place a cozy feeling.

" You know it's odd how at ease you are about me and your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah well I moved on." Manny stated with a wave of her hand as she reached for her diet coke.

"really?" Marco asked leaning forward."is that with anyone we know?"

Manny nearly choked when she heard the question. "N-No. I just meant in general. I'm over Craig."

As Manny recovered Marco smiled. He knew the answer t his own question. Now he just needed to see if that person felt the same way. _Not easy when the both of the are supposedly straight. _he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N : Lani is my nickname.. Just my way of putting myself in the story R&R . It's what keeping this story going.)


End file.
